MAGES.
MAGES. is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, She is a DLC exclusive character who must be purchased online and downloaded before use within the game. Personality Her personality is considered odd at best. She speaks her acronym backwards making everyone think it's a spell. Despite being aloof and strange, she can also be very friendly. Appearance MAGES. has denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. She also wields a staff that is curved at the top, which she also uses in battle. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' MAGES. makes her first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is a DLC exclusive character who does not appear within the game unless purchased and downloaded. In one instance she asks Noire to assist her only to get yelled at since Noire did not like to be called her assistant. In another, she and Nepgear talk about how to connect a gun peripheral to a television remote. In yet another instance, she and Nepgear experiment with a new app and Nepgear dresses her in a cute outfit. This is a reference to Robotic;Notes. In an instance with Blanc she talks about "Doc Tear Popper" or "Doc P" as she likes to call it. MAGES is the embodiment of a reference to the game studio MAGES. Check the Trivia section for more information. Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Re;Birth1 Fighting Abilities In Victory, MAGES. is a playable character if the necessary DLC is purchased. MAGES., like her name implies, is a mage and is a very powerful character, having a wide range of attacks sporting all affinities and prepared for all situations. Her lack of VIT can be difficult to manage in early chapters if not properly equipped, while her STR doesn't matter since she doesn't have any physical attacks at all but her AGI, TEC and LUK are all well balanced out, but her strengths are her INT and MEN, having a higher INT and MEN stats than any the CPU candidates and having a slightly higher INT than Plutia. MAGES. carries with her 3 magical spells with AoE ability, a 50% Healing spell and a Reviving spell, the latter spell slightly weaker than Rom's, but is still effective. MAGES. is without a doubt a good DLC character that has really good damage output, and with this high power the player can be sure that this magician will make her enemies disappear. *Passive Abilities Increased Magic Defense Status Down Null = She is immune to Status Debuffs *SP Skills Conflagration Dust: Multiple Targets, Magical, Fire Affinity, 5 Hits Shiver Beam: Multiple Targets, Magical, Neutral, 8 Hits Mechanical Paradox: Multiple Targets, Magical, Neutral, 6 Hits Seraphic Healing: Single Target, Assist Skill, Heals 50% Chaos Rebirth: Single Target, Assist Skill, Revives an ally with 50% restored HP *Rush Attacks Blast: Magical, Wind Affinity, 3 Hits, 25CP Blast Rush: Magical, Wind Affinity, 5 Hits, 37CP Wind Storm: Magical, Wind Affinity, 4 Hits, 50CP *Power Attacks Flame: Magical, Fire Affinity, 1 Hit, 20CP Flame Rush: Magical, Fire Affinity, 3 Hits, 30CP Flame Storm: Magical, Fire Affinity, 1 Hit, 40CP Extension: Magical, Neutral, 3 Hits, 40CP *Break Attacks Ice: Magical, Ice Affinity, 1 Hit, 16CP Ice Rush: Magical, Ice Affinity, 3 Hits, 24CP Ice Storm: Magical, Ice Affinity, 1 Hit, 32CP Thunder: Magical, Thunder Affinity, 1 Hit, 16CP Thunder Rush: Magical, Thunder Affinity, 3 Hits, 24CP Thunder Storm: Magical, Thunder Affinity, 1 Hit, 32CP *EX Finisher Black Qualia: Magical, Neutral, Power Combo, Lv1 EXE Flash Judge: Magical, Neutral, Power Combo, Lv1 EXE Flame of Causality: Magical, Fire Affinity, Break Combo, Lv1 EXE Corrupt Cocytus: Magical, Ice Affinity, Power Combo, Lv2 EXE Dark Past Trauma: Magical, Neutral, Rush Combo, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive Blasphemous Theoretical: Magical, Neutral, 20+5 Hits Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 She is set to make a return in Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 1. Unlike in Victory, she joins during the course of the storyline. Her appearance in Re;birth 1 ends up revealing to the Re;birth dimension Neptune that MAGES had already met them before and that this Re;birth Neptune is a different dimension Neptune from the Victory ''and ''mkII/Re;Birth2 Neptune (in reference to Victory ''as she reveals upon their first meeting). She officially joins the party during a battle with another Killachine. She and MarvelousAQL leave the party to protect Planeptune from an army of Fake Purple Hearts in Neo-Geofront and are joined by Neptune and co later. After the battle, they find the Trinity Blade in the Basilicom and She, Falcom and MarvelousAQL stay behind to protect it. Gallery For fanart please see Mages (fanart). Img2.jpg|Concept Art. meges_img.png|. magesanimu.PNG|MAGES. in the second trailer of anime Re;Birth1 CG 11.png Trivia *MAGES. represents MAGES., a parent company of 5pb. *MAGES.'s appearance is based off of a standard magician, since her name is MAGES., a common role in RPG. The numerous cogs surrounding her attire is a reference to Steins;Gate's artwork. *5pb. is the parent company of MAGES. Inc. however, while she is younger, MAGES. is the younger sister of 5pb. and not her daughter. **However, MAGES. Inc. was founded a year before 5pb. **MAGES.'s connection to 5pb.'s might be related to why she has references to Steins;Gate as 5pb. was the company who made the Steins;Gate series, though Mages. Inc. is never specifically officially listed as having worked on it. *MAGES. is a self proclaimed "mad magician". This is a reference to the self proclaimed mad scientist Rintaro Okabe of ''Steins;Gate by 5pb. ** She calls Noire "assistant", which is a reference to what Okabe uses when calling Kurisu Makise, who shares the same Japanese voice actress with Noire. ** During event 20 of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 MAGES. takes out her cell phone and seemingly talks to herself about some kind of "Organization" getting rid of all of the Doc Tear Popper in the universe, this is a reference of Rintaro Okabe, who also does the same thing. She also ends her cell phone calls with "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" claiming it is a secret code. Much like what Rintaro Okabe does. Only instead of "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" he uses his own well know quote "El Psy Congroo" **MAGES. sometimes references a "Door of the Fate Stone". This is another reference to Okabe. ***Steins;Gate literally translates to "Stone;Gate". ** MAGES.'s EX skills' Japanese names follow the same naming format as the episode title of Steins;Gate's anime, while her EXE skill name alters the format in the same way of the anime's last episode's title. *MAGES.'s clothing and appearance somewhat resembles Kurisu Makise of Steins;Gate. The gears and gear-like pattern on MAGES.' clothing might also be a reference to said game. **You can even buy Kurisu Makise's outfit as a DLC outfit for MAGES. Same goes for Airi's outfit, a character from another game called Robotics;Notes by 5pb. *In the same scene where MAGES. mentions she is the younger sister of 5pb, she also reveals that she is from the Hyperdimension, just like Neptune and the others. This may be why, besides 5pb, she is the only non-main character to make into the anime so far. *MAGES. made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation **MAGES. was also the first character to appear in the anime. *One of MAGES. ornaments, the Akashic Record, is based on the theosophical concept of the same name. *MAGES. is the only Victory character not to return in the Re;Birth 2 remake. This might be because 5PB is returning in it. *MAGES. chant "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" is Music, Animation, Game, Event, Shcool sic spelled backwards ("Shcool" presumably meaning "School"). **The first letters of "Music, Animation, Game, Event, School" spell M.A.G.E.S *MAGES.' "Mechanical Paradox" SP Skill resembles the opening of Steins;Gate. *MAGES.'s favorite drink, Doc Tear Popper, or 'Doc P', is a reference to , a brand of soft drink. Which Okabe also enjoys. Category:Mascots Category:Female character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Mages Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Human Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Heroes Category:Allies